


Próby Deana Winchestera

by Loreen



Series: Five Little Pigs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dean in Purgatory, Depressed Dean, Episode: s08e14 Trial and Error, Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, Episode: s08e20 Pac-Man Fever, Episode: s08e21 The Great Escapist, Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hellhounds, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Sam Winchester, Purgatory, Season/Series 08, Soul Bond, Top Dean, Trials
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreen/pseuds/Loreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''— Ale powiem ci, co wiem —zamierzam zginąć z bronią w ręku. Od początku było mi to pisane, a ja zawsze tego chciałem. Chcę, żebyś skończył z życiem łowcy. Chcę, żebyś zaczął normalne życie albo został Człowiekiem Pisma, wszystko mi jedno. Ożeń się, miej dzieci i wnuki. Żyj, póki nie zrobisz się gruby i łysy, a wieczorami będziesz łykał Viagrę. To jest moje perfekcyjne zakończenie i jedyne jakiego oczekuję. Więc zamierzam sam przejść te próby. Koniec dyskusji.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Czarny Pies, Czarna Krew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trials of Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561230) by [O4amuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O4amuse/pseuds/O4amuse). 



> Przedstawiam rozdział pierwszy jednego z moich ulubionych opowiadań :) ,,Próby Deana Winchestera" to pierwsza część serii ,,Pięć Małych Świnek''. Daj Boże, żebym dotrwała do końca x)
> 
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest! Ha!
> 
> Beta od zgodności z oryginałem: winchesters_soulmate. Jak zwykle świetna robota!  
> Beta od poprawności językowej: McDanno_Rulz. Konsekwentna i pomocna. Dziękuję wam za pomoc :)  
> Wszelkie błędy są winą mojego niedopatrzenia.
> 
> Notka od autorki: Opowiadanie inspirowane: White is the Colour of my Sorrow by O4amuse.  
> Link do wiersza: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5219330

     Dean był szczęśliwy. — ‘’Zadomawiał się”, jak uświadomił sobie Sam. Jego brat był szczęśliwy po raz pierwszy od wielu lat. Dobrze sypiał, miał apetyt, cholera, nawet — gotował lepiej. Odkrycie Kevina, co do tego jak zamknąć wrota piekieł, było przysłowiową wisienką na torcie.  
  
Tak przynajmniej sądził Sam do czasu, aż zdecydowali się zapolować na ogary piekielne. Spodziewał się jakiegoś zespołu stresu pourazowego u swojego brata, przebłysków wspomnień tego, jak jeden z tych kundli przyszedł po jego duszę. Nie spodziewał się natomiast deklaracji samobójstwa.  
  
— Powiedziałeś mi, że widzisz jakieś wyjście. Widzisz światełko na końcu tego cholernego tunelu. Ja nie.  
— Dean uśmiecha się, ale uśmiech ten nie sięga jego oczu. — Ale powiem ci, co wiem — zamierzam zginąć z bronią w ręku. Od początku było mi to pisane, a ja zawsze tego chciałem. Chcę, żebyś skończył z życiem łowcy. Chcę, żebyś zaczął normalne życie albo został Człowiekiem Pisma, wszystko mi jedno. Ożeń się, miej dzieci i wnuki. Żyj, póki nie zrobisz się gruby i łysy, a wieczorami będziesz łykał Viagrę. To jest moje perfekcyjne zakończenie i jedyne jakiego oczekuję. Więc zamierzam sam przejść te próby. Koniec dyskusji. Ty zostajesz tutaj, a ja wychodzę. Jeśli to bydle tu przyjdzie — dzwonisz po mnie. Jeśli tylko spróbujesz mnie śledzić, to wpakuję kulkę w twoją cholerną nogę.  
  
Ze ściśniętym gardłem, Sam patrzy, jak Dean odchodzi, nie będąc w stanie wydusić słowa. Już od dawna wiedział, że jego brat jest załamany. _Zmęczony_   — jak mu tłumaczył, ale on wie, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z brakiem snu. Sam sądził, że teraz, gdy ryzyko Apokalipsy zostało zażegnane i z bunkrem, który stał się ich nowym domem — wszystko zmierzało ku lepszemu. Ale najwyraźniej to nie wystarczało.  
  
On nie wystarczał.  
  
Sam przyczepił się tej małej, podstępnej myśli tak szybko, jak wpadła mu ona do głowy. Dean go kocha, wie o tym. W porządku… pokłócili się o to, że Sam korzystał z krwi demonów, ale bez względu na to, co Dean mu wtedy nagadał (Sam wciąż ma na poczcie głosowej tamtą wiadomość, którą zostawił mu Dean. Czasem, kiedy jest pijany, odtwarza ją, ponieważ jest masochistą i potrzebuje okazji do przypomnienia sobie, jak wiele ma do naprawienia), jego brat nadal go kochał.  
Pod przykrywką przemocy fizycznej i rozczarowania, cała ta gadka była właśnie o tym. Tym czego Dean nie mógł pojąć, nieważne co Sam dla niego zrobił, było to, że on również go kochał _._ Może to wszystko była wina Sama. Może nie kocha go wystarczająco mocno? Wiedział natomiast, że nie kocha go właściwie.

  
Człowiek może oszaleć w pogoni za takimi myślami.  
  
Sam, spoglądając przez, okno widzi ogara piekielnego, czającego się na podwórku, poruszającego się wśród cieni, bardziej jak pantera niż pies. Zaciska powieki, modląc się w duchu. (Tak, wciąż się modli, co jest prawdopodobnie obelgą samą w sobie. Ale zgaduje, że jest w lepszej pozycji z wiedzą, że Bóg istnieje i może, pewnego dnia, jakoś do niego dotrze.)  
Stoi tam, błagając, żeby ten ogar był powolny, śpiący lub zwyczajnie głupi. Niech Bóg pomoże Deanowi chociaż raz w ich przykrym życiu. Przede wszystkim — niech nie posyła Deana z powrotem do grobu. Nie po raz kolejny.

  
Sam odwraca się, słysząc dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i widzi uciekającą Alice Cassity. Jeśli biegnąc przez ogród ściągnie na siebie uwagę ogara piekielnego, ten może pobiegnie za nią, jeśli to ona zaprzedała swoją duszę za bogactwo ropy naftowej. Sam widzi oczami wyobraźni, jak Dean biegnie jej na ratunek, samemu głupio ginąc.  
Rzuca się za nią, wściekły jednocześnie na siebie, jak i na dziewczynę. Dogania ją na parkingu, kiedy ta próbuje dostać się do auta, z trzęsącymi się ze strachu dłońmi i twarzą mokrą od łez.  
  
— Proszę, pozwól mi odejść! — błaga. — Proszę! Nie… proszę nie krzywdź mnie…  
  
— Nic ci nie zrobię. — warczy Sam. — Próbuję ci pomóc. —  zamiera, słysząc głuchy warkot między krzewami na poboczu drogi. Jest tam, właśnie tam. — Wracaj do domu. Idź! — krzyczy, popychając Alice w stronę drzwi.  
  
Dziewczyna ucieka, stukając obcasami.  
  
Kiedy Sam znów spogląda w ciemność, po psie nie ma śladu. Jest cicho. Ogar piekielny nie pobiegł za Alice, co było równoznaczne z tym, że to nie ona zawarła pakt z Crowleyem. Nie ruszył również w kierunku otwartych drzwi, za którymi chowała się reszta rodziny Cassity.  
  
Na ranczu została już tylko jedna osoba.  
  
Sam wbiega do stajni, widząc, jak ogar piekielny przygniata Deana do ziemi, z obnażonymi, zakrwawionymi zębiskami. Nagle uderza go wspomnienie z tej przerażającej nocy, kiedy Dean był ciągnięty do Piekła, a on sam był przygwożdżony do ściany, bezsilny, zmuszony patrzeć, jak jego świat rozpada się na części wraz z krzykiem umierającego brata. Ale teraz… teraz nie był bezsilny.  
  
Wyciąga strzelbę i oddaje dwa strzały. To nie może zranić tego kundla, ale ma nadzieję, że odwróci tym uwagę od Deana. Jego plan (dobra, to żaden plan) działa — bestia odskakuje w bok i napinając mięśnie, przymierza się do skoku na niego — ale wtedy jego głupi, samobójczy oraz szalony brat turla się w bok, pomiędzy łapy bestii i chwytając nóż Ruby, wbija go w podbrzusze psa. Czarna krew, gęsta jak melasa, tryska z rany, pokrywając całą twarz i klatkę piersiową Deana.  
Ogar piekielny wyje, szarpiąc się z bólu, przez co coraz bardziej nabija się na nóż. Dean krzyczy, jedną ręką łapie gardło psa, trzymając z dala kłapiące szczęki. Wbija nóż głębiej, przekręcając ostrze drugi raz. Ostatni skowyt, ostatni bryzg czerni. Dean zrzuca z siebie martwe cielsko i opada z jękiem na ziemię, przyciskając dłoń do rany na boku.  
  
— Dean! — Sam upada na kolana obok niego, starając się trzęsącymi dłońmi odsunąć mokrą od krwi koszulkę .  
  
— Cholera. — klnie Ellie. Sam odwraca głowę, widząc ją stojącą w drzwiach stajni. — Nic mu nie jest?  
  
— Bywało gorzej. — ocenia Dean. Krzywi się z bólu, kiedy próbuje podeprzeć się na łokciu, po czym zwraca się do brata. — Myślałem, że kazałem ci zostać w kręgu.  
  
— Słyszałam strzały. — Ellie stanęła obok Sama z oczami utkwionymi w ranie. — Musisz iść do szpitala.  
  
— Naprawdę bywało gorzej. — mówi Sam. — Krąg z prochów Głuptaka? Więc…  
  
— Zawarłam pakt z Crowleyem. — mówi rześko. — Daj spokój. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc, przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić.  
  
Sam stawia Deana na nogi, starając się nie krztusić od smrodu siarki, którym cuchnie jego brat. — Potrzebujesz prysznica.  
  
— Później. Miejmy nadzieję, że to świństwo nie jest zaraźliwe. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebuję, to piekielna wścieklizna.  
  
Kuśtykając, w końcu docierają do pokoju Ellie, która robi, co może, używając dużej ilości bandaży i antyseptyków. Sam musiał przyznać jej punkty, za niestracenie głowy, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bliska była tego, aby jej tyłek był ściągnięty do piekła. Ale kiedy Dean zapewnia ją, że tam nie wyląduje, Sam się nawet nie odzywa.  
  
— Nawet jeśli udało jej się wykiwać Crowleya. — mówi, kiedy tylko Elli wychodzi. — To i tak po śmierci jej dusza należy do Piekła.  
  
— Nie, jeśli wcześniej zamkniemy wrota piekieł. — Dean wyciąga świstek papieru z kieszeni, biorąc głęboki wdech. — Kah Nah Ahm Dar. — Po tych słowach wydaje z siebie krótki, na wpół urywany dźwięk, który Sam doskonale rozpoznaje jako oznakę bólu. Dean odwraca się od Sama, podtrzymując się stojącej obok komody. Z trudem łapie powietrze, a jego oddech jest szybki i świszczący.  
  
— Dean? —  Sam odruchowo robi krok w jego stronę. — Dean!  
  
Białe światło rozbłyska, pulsując wzdłuż ramienia, rozświetlając jego żyły. Oczy Deana rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia, a skrzydełka jego nosa drgają. Chwilę później jest po wszystkim, zostawiając go lekko dyszącego, kiedy powoli stara się wyprostować. Sam sięga do niego, chcąc mu pomóc, ale Dean cofa się, przyciskając rękę do swojego boku.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku.  
  
— To wcale nie wyglądało dobrze.  
  
— Powiedziałem, że czuję się dobrze, Sam. Mogę to zrobić. Daj spokój, chodźmy do domu. Chcę zmyć z siebie to świństwo.  
  
Sam oczekuje słów sprzeciwu, kiedy mówi, że tym razem to on będzie prowadził, jednak Dean nie protestuje. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, powinien był od razu odczytać tę wskazówkę.  



	2. Czerwone Piekło, Czerwony Dym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nareszcie nadszedł czas na drugi rozdział! Ah, te matury, wyniszczają człowieka x) Kolejny rozdział postaram się dodać już wkrótce. A na razie zapraszam do czytania i dziękuję za Kudosy!
> 
> Beta od zgodności z oryginałem: winchesters_soulmate.  
> Beta od poprawności językowej: McDanno_Rulz.  
> Obu Paniom dziękuję serdecznie za pomoc i poświęcony czas. Bez nich to tłumaczenie by nie powstało :)

Kiedy Kevin powiedział im, jaka jest druga próba, serce Sama zamarło. Wyciągnięcie duszy z Piekła było o wiele trudniejszym zadaniem niż zabicie piekielnego ogara. Poza tym, obaj mieli niesamowite szczęście, że raz im się to udało. Nie mieli tyle szczęścia, by powtórzyć drugi raz tę samą sztuczkę. (On osobiście był przekonany, że winę za jego pech ponosi rozbicie wszystkich luster, gdy usiłował zabić Krwawą Mary. Jednak nigdy nie powiedział tego Deanowi. Jego brat nie należał do przesądnych.)

W czasie, kiedy tropili fałszywego Kosiarza, wspomnienia z pobytu w Klatce Lucyfera przewijały się przez myśli Sama, przez co jego koszulka kleiła się od zimnego potu. Robił, co mógł, by nie pokazać po sobie, jak wpływa na niego perspektywa powrotu do Piekła, ale Dean nie przestawał rzucać mu zaniepokojonych spojrzeń, co było śmieszne. To nie tak, że jego brat nie ma koszmarów. Słyszy go czasami, mówiącego przez sen. Właściwie to jęczącego, ale Sam nigdy nie użyłby tego określenia głośno. Imię Alistaira pada regularnie. Sam bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech i każe sobie wziąć się w garść.

— Ajay! — woła Dean, kiedy zbliża się do taksówkarza. — Musimy chwilę pogadać.

— Wiesz, jak się nazywam.

— Oraz czym się zajmujesz — mówi Sam. — Mamy do ciebie sprawę. Chcielibyśmy przedostać się do Piekła… — waha się, zdając sobie sprawę, jak dalekie jest to od prawdy.

— W odwiedziny — kłamie gładko Dean.

— Nikt nie chce iść do Piekła— mówi Kosiarz, blednąc.

— Ale mógłbyś to zrobić?

— Jest taka możliwość. Ale to będzie kosztowne. Pewnego dnia poproszę was o przysługę.

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś nas znał — mówi podejrzliwie Sam.

— Oczywiście. Jesteście Winchesterami. Jestem Kosiarzem, który zaprowadził Bobby'ego Singera do Piekła.

I nagle mają cel. Sam nie przestał zastanawiać się, którą niewinną duszę wyciągną z Piekła. Właściwie liczył na to, że wezmą pierwszą lepszą niewinną duszę, na jaką natrafią, i spieprzą stamtąd, najszybciej jak się da. Ale teraz nie ma mowy, że zostawią tam Bobby'ego. To sprawia, że czuje się odrobinę lepiej, mając jakiś emocjonalny wkład w ten szalony plan.

— W porządku — mówi Dean, pocierając szczękę. — Zróbmy to. Ile będzie kosztować jeden bilet do Piekła i dwa powrotne?

— Dean. — Sam piorunuje go wzrokiem. Nie może uwierzyć, że Dean ma czelność wyglądać na zaskoczonego. 

— No co?

— Pozwól na moment.

Sam odciąga go na bok, z dala od Ajaya.   
— Co ty sobie myślisz?

— Słyszałeś gościa! Bobby jest w Piekle, zamierzam go stamtąd wyciągnąć.

— Nie na własną rękę, idę z tobą.

— Nie ma mowy. Już to przerabialiśmy, Sam, przejdę przez te próby sam. Poza tym, spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz, że wcale ci nie odbija na myśl o powrocie na podwórko Lucyfera?

— Nie próbuj mi wciskać tych bzdur — wścieka się Sam. — To nie jest także twój pierwszy raz.

— Ta, ale w porównaniu do twojej, moja wizyta w Piekle była jak spacer po parku. Zrozum, mam jedną szansę, by to zrobić. Nie zamierzam narażać cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

— Narażać na niebezpieczeństwo? — Sam szarpie włosy z frustracji. — Dean, przestań traktować mnie jak dzieciaka!

— Powiedziałem nie, Sam. — Dean odwraca się z powrotem do Ajaya. — Wchodzę w to. Tylko ja.

— Chodź ze mną — mówi Ajay, zbyt radośnie jak na gust Sama.

— Czekaj. — Sam zachodzi mu drogę. — Jak to działa?

— Bez obaw, wróci dokładnie za dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Wróć po niego wtedy.

Ajay mija Sama, kierując się do alejki całej pokrytej graffiti. Dean uśmiecha się do Sama, ale jest to zaledwie cień jego zwykłego, pewnego siebie uśmiechu, i podąża za Kosiarzem. 

Sam patrzy, jak znika za rogiem i momentalnie czuje się chory. To jest już drugi raz, jak pozwala swojemu bratu iść do Piekła. Dobra, tym razem było o wiele mniej krzyków i rozlewu krwi niż poprzednio, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że czuje się lepiej.

Znajduje wyludnionego Starbucks’a, gdzie kupuje miętową herbatę, by uspokoić żołądek. Siada przy oknie, obserwując, jak krople deszczu malują wzory na szybie. Jeśli Dean nie wróci… cóż, Sam ma mnóstwo praktyki w torturowaniu godzinami potworów, zanim te umrą. Mógłby zacząć z Ajayem i zmusić go, by ściągnął Deana z powrotem. Może tym razem, jeśli wypiłby wystarczającą ilość krwi demonów, mógłby nawet sforsować Wrota Piekieł. 

To pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy myśli o użyciu swoich mocy. Pragnienie wciąż tkwi głęboko w nim, uśpione. Pamięta tę moc i uczucie całkowitej nietykalności. Mógłby pokonać Crowleya, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Kurwa, czemu nie pomyśleli o tym wcześniej? Nie musieliby korzystać z usług tego cholernego dupka. Gdyby tylko się przygotował, mógłby tam wejść i to byłoby tak proste, jak zabrnie dziecku cukierka. Mógłby dać Crowleyowi nauczkę za porwanie duszy Bobbiego.

Kiedy wrzątek parzy go w dłonie, wyrywając z zamyślenia, widzi, że się trzęsie. Wygląda na to, że kto raz był ćpunem, już zawsze nim będzie. Co powiedziałby Dean, gdyby się dowiedział? Nic dobrego, oczywiście. Sam widział, co jego uzależnienie zrobiło jego bratu, gdy Głód ponownie rzucił Sama w objęcia nałogu. Widział oczy Deana - zaczerwienione i pełne bólu. To jest krzyż Sama, który nosi na swoich barkach, ciężar głodu, który czuje. Ale będzie robił to chętnie, jeśli to sprawi, że jego brat znów będzie na niego patrzył ufnie i bez rozczarowania. 

Ostatecznie, jeśli sprawy się skomplikują, wie, że może wezwać Casa. Anioł mógł być ostatnio trochę ekscentryczny, ale, według Deana, Cas bez względu na to, jak dobrze by się nie trzymał, nadal był podłamany. Dodatkowo, anioł ich zna. To nie będzie jak wejście z butami w jego życie. 

— Hej, Cas — mamrocze, śledząc wzrokiem ścieżkę kropel. — Tak żebyś wiedział… Dean wrócił do Piekła, żeby uratować duszę Bobby'ego. Jest cały, ma miejscowego przewodnika. Znaczy, mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. Ale jeśli coś mu się stało… słuchaj, stary, naprawdę przydałoby mi się tu czyjeś wsparcie. Powiedz, że jesteś w stanie ściągnąć go tu z powrotem. Proszę. — Ogląda się przez ramię na prawie pustą kawiarnię. — Cas? Słyszysz mnie?

— Obawiam się, że nie.

Sam wzdryga się, słysząc nieco skruszony, damski głos. Brunetka, wciśnięta w ciasny, szary uniform, pojawiła się na siedzeniu obok. Uśmiecha się do niego uprzejmie, podając mu rękę.

— Nie byliśmy sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni. Nazywam się Naomi.

Każdy mięsień w ciele Sama napina się. Nie pomyślał, żeby wziąć Anielskie Ostrze. Nie sądził, że będzie mu potrzebne. Debil, istny debil.   
— Wiem, kim jesteś. I wiem także, co zrobiłaś Casowi, kiedy uciekł z Czyśćca.

— Masz na myśli, po tym jak go stamtąd wyciągnęłam — mówi ostrzej. — To kosztowało wiele anielskich żywotów.

— Zrobiłaś z niego szpiega. — Skrzydełka nosa Sama drgnęły. —I kazałaś mu zabić mojego brata.

— Zgaduję, że tak to mógł zrozumieć — wzdycha, wyglądając na smutną. — Kiedy dowiedziałam się o Tabliczce Aniołów, kazałam Castielowi ją odzyskać. Za wszelką cenę. Taka jest moja praca — ochrona Nieba.

— Nie próbuj tego przekręcać.

— Sam, musiałeś zauważyć, jak Czyściec go zmienił. Twojego brata również. Jak bardzo obaj są zniszczeni. Teraz Castiel jest na wolności z bombą wodorową w kieszeni. Boję się o nas wszystkich. Wiem, że nie chcesz w to uwierzyć, ale, Sam, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Zamknij Wrota Piekieł i ściągnij Castiela z powrotem, a potem pomyśl przez chwilę o tym, co powiedziałam. — Posyła mu uśmiech, wstając. — Och, i wiem o waszej umowie z Ajayem. Czy wspominał o tym, że jego droga do Piekła wiedzie przez Czyściec?

Palce Sama automatycznie zaciskają się wokół kubka, a gorąca herbata parzy go w dłonie. Wszystko wokół zwalnia, czuje jedynie mocne uderzenia swojego pulsu. 

— Pomyślałam, że chciałbyś wiedzieć. Widzisz, możemy być przydatni dla siebie nawzajem. — Naomi uśmiecha się po raz kolejny.

Znika z trzepotem skrzydeł, zostawiając go wgapiającego się w pusty stołek, z myślami zasnutymi strachem. Czyściec. Miejsce, w którym Dean spędził miesiące, uciekając i walcząc o życie, by wrócić zmienionym. Wrócił, owszem, ale wyniszczony. Niebezpieczny, z bystrym spojrzeniem, bo przecież doskonały drapieżnik nie ma miejsca na emocje. A to już niemalże nie człowiek. Odciął się po tym od Sama w sposób, który uświadomił mu, jak boleśnie potrzebuje swojego brata. 

Myśl o Deanie, który znów tam utknął, bez wsparcia i do tego osłabiony przez Próby (choć stara się o tym nie myśleć), sprawiła, że prawie zaczyna hiperwentylować. Co jeśli potwory go zapamiętały? Co jeśli dostanie napadu paniki?

— Cas? — charczy. — Cas, proszę, stary, odpowiedz mi. Proszę, Castielu. Błagam cię.

Nic. Żadnego trzepotu skrzydeł, żadnego głębokiego głosu ani anielskiej obecności. Okay. Sam opiera głowę na rękach, próbując uspokoić oddech. Okay, poradzi sobie z tym. Ajay przecież może zaprowadzić go do Deana. To zapewne się Deanowi nie spodoba, ale będzie mógł narzekać później. Kiedy obaj będą już bezpieczni w bunkrze. Nie zostawi swojego brata w Czyśćcu po raz kolejny. Zrobi to, krok po kroku. 

Wyśledzenie taksówki Ajaya zajęło mu trochę czasu, ale kiedy w końcu mu się to udaje, jego ciśnienie tylko rośnie. Klatka piersiowa Kosiarza została pchnięta nożem tyle razy, że wyglądem przypomina sito, a jego oczy zasnute mgłą utkwione są w dachu taksówki. Sam przełyka rosnącą w jego gardle gulę, zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju. Dean potrzebuje „podwózki”, a nie ataku paniki. 

— Cas, naprawdę musisz mnie usłyszeć. Dean utknął w Czyśćcu i myślę, że ktoś o tym wie. Ktoś wiedział wystarczająco dużo, by zabić Kosiarza. Cas! Cholera jasna, Cas, odpowiedz mi!

Alejka nadal jest wolna od wszelkiej anielskiej obecności. Kurwa. Dobra, Plan B. Zwykle to on jest pomysłodawcą Planu A, a kiedy ten nie wypala, to Dean wychodzi z szalonym Planem B.

— Czekaj. — Sam gorączkowo szarpie swoje włosy. — Czekaj. Stój. Zastanów się.

Cas nie wyciągnął wcześniej Deana z Czyśćca. Faktem jest, że według Deana, anioł nie zniósł tego zbyt dobrze. A Naomi powiedziała, że wyciągnięcie Casa z Czyśćca pochłonęło wiele anielskich żyć. Najwyraźniej to nie było najodpowiedniejsze miejsce dla mieszkańców Nieba. Nie, jeśli chciał pomocy w poradzeniu sobie z potworami, musi jakiegoś mieć. Ma jedynie nadzieję, że Dean nie mylił się co do tego konkretnego potwora.

Dzwoni z innego innego telefonu Deana. Benny odbiera po drugim sygnale. 

— Bracie, cholernie dobrze jest słyszeć twój głos.

Żołądek Sama skręca się, gdy słyszy ciepły ton wampira, nazywającego Deana „bratem”. 

— To ja.

— Sam? — Głos Benny'ego twardnieje. — O co, do cholery, chodzi?

— Słuchaj, wiem, że nie widzieliśmy się twarzą w twarz… 

— Chciałeś mnie zabić, Sam. Dean przestał dzwonić z twojego powodu. Powiedziałbym, że to cholerne niedopowiedzenie.

— Wiem i jest mi przykro z tego powodu. Wiem, że parę razy uratowałeś tyłek mojego brata w Czyśćcu i szanuję to.

— Masz zabawny sposób okazywania wdzięczności.

— Potrzebuję, abyś to zrobił jeszcze raz. — Sam bierze głęboki wdech, starając się nie tracić panowania nad sobą.   
— Co?

— Dean wrócił tam i utknął.

— Niech go szlag. — Nagle głos Benny'ego ocieka jadem. — A ty po prostu mu na to pozwoliłeś, nie? Zamierzasz go znowu tam zostawić, tak jak ostatnim razem? Co z ciebie za brat, do cholery? Sposób, w jaki o tobie mówił, jakby Słońce wstawało i zachodziło wyłącznie dla ciebie. Ale ja nie widzę nic, co zasługuje na taką miłość.

— Ostatnim razem… — Sam ciężko przełyka. — Mieliśmy pewien układ. On starał się żyć normalnym życiem, kiedy ja byłem w Klatce Lucyfera. Chciałem tego dla niego. Próbowałem tylko… zrobić to samo. Tak, jak obiecałem, że spróbuję.

Przez chwilę nikt nie się odzywał.   
— Klatka Lucyfera, co? — Głos wampira brzmi łagodniej. — Zgaduję, że wy, Winchesterowie, nie potraficie usiedzieć na dupie.

— Więc pomożesz?

— Aw, cholera. Nie ma szans, żeby Dean tak łatwo się mnie pozbył. Gdzie mnie potrzebujesz? — Benny zmusił się do śmiechu.

Dotarcie na miejsce zajmuje Benny'emu około dwóch godzin, podczas których Sam robił, co mógł, by całkowicie nie oszaleć. Nie widział wampira od czasu tego pamiętnego polowania, podczas którego próbował go zabić, co może trochę wpłynąć na niezręczność sytuacji. Jednak jego troska o Deana przewyższa wszelkie niuanse społeczne czy jakąkolwiek etykę łowiecką.

— A więc — mówi Benny, wyskakując ze swojego wraka. — Przypuszczam, że masz jakiś plan.

— To jest miejsce, w którym Dean przeszedł do Czyśćca. — Sam wskazuje alejkę. — Jeśli pójdziesz tą drogą, na pewno łatwo go znajdziesz.

— Pójdziesz tą drogą… — powtarza Benny, przerywając. Odwraca się na pięcie, gwiżdżąc. — Wow, dobra. Masz na myśli: zaczynając od ścięcia mi głowy?

Sam rozkłada ręce.   
— Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale Dean jest tam zdany wyłącznie na siebie, a mi już skończyły się pomysły.

— Taa, a fakt, że korciło cię, aby to zrobić, od kiedy przyłączyłem się do twojego brata, jest wyłącznie miłym bonusem.

— To nie o to chodzi.

— Wiem. — Benny uśmiecha się ironicznie. — Dla przypomnienia? Mogę być krwiopijcą, ale jestem jednym z tych dobrych gości. Dean we mnie wierzy. Nie masz pojęcia, jak ważne to dla mnie jest.

— Może mam — mówi cicho Sam.

Benny patrzy na niego, unosząc brew.   
— Może masz, jasne. W porządku, zróbmy to.

— Dziękuję. — Sam waha się, po czym wyciąga do niego dłoń.

Wampir ściska ją z siłą zdolną łamać kości. 

— Znajdziesz Deana w jednym z cięższych odcinków szlaku Appalachów.

— Będę tam.

— Dobra, zaczynajmy.

Sam wyciąga swoją maczetę, na widok której Benny napina ramiona, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Sam kiwa mu głową i bierze mocny zamach, tnąc ostrzem gładko, równo przez szyję. Nagle wszystko zamiera i wtedy nogi Benny'ego załamują się pod nim, a on upada jak długi na brudny beton. Jego głowa toczy się groteskowo po ziemi. Sam wzdycha drżąco, ścierając krew z ostrza. Patrzy niepewnie w dół na ciało wampira, po czym ładuje je do bagażnika, stękając z wysiłku.

Droga do Maine jest długa. Anioły i demony, wampiry i wszelkie istoty nadnaturalne przewijają się bez przerwy w umyśle Sama. Jednak to wszystko przyćmiewa jedna myśl: Dean, Dean, Dean. Oby dał sobie radę. Musi dać sobie radę. Radził sobie w Czyśćcu wcześniej przez znacznie dłuższy czas, teraz to jedynie jednodniowa wycieczka. Benny z pewnością ściągnie go z powrotem. 

Dziwne, jak nagle Sam jest w stanie zaufać wampirowi. Choć, jeśli ma być szczery, zawsze wiedział, że Benny jest godny zaufania, tak długo jak Dean pokłada w niego wiarę. I to jest prawdziwy problem, czyż nie? Sposób, w jaki Dean patrzy na Benny'ego, zwraca się do niego i jak na nim polega… Sam nie jest przyzwyczajony do dzielenia się tym. Dean może nie kochać go w sposób, o jakim desperacko marzy, ale to jedynie sprawia, że pragnie więcej uwagi swojego brata. Z pewnością nie jest chętny, by dzielić się uczuciami Deana z wampirem.

Możliwe, że po tym wszystkim jednak będzie musiał się poświęcić.

Jest ciemno, kiedy dociera na wyznaczone miejsce, albo raczej ma nadzieję, że to właśnie tu. Nie ma przy sobie żadnych dodatkowych baterii do latarki, więc jest zmuszony przedzierać się między drzewami w ciemności.

— Dean? Dean!

— Sammy?

Głos Deana dochodzi z niedaleka, przez co jego serce zamiera z ulgi. Po chwili jego brat, potykając się, wychodzi z cienia, wpadając prosto w silne ramiona brata, które obejmują go ciasno. Sam chowa twarz we włosach Deana, zamykając oczy. 

— Dzięki za przysłanie na pomoc kawalerii — mówi Dean ochryple, kiedy wyplątuje się z uścisku brata. — W samą porę.

— Wyciągnąłeś ich obu?

Dean podnosi obie ręce do góry.   
— Jasna sprawa, choć było blisko. Banda wampierzy zaatakowała nas na ostatniej prostej, ale Benny i ja pokazaliśmy im, kto jest szefem.

— Jak się trzyma Bobby?

— Elegancko, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Dawaj, wyślijmy tego starego człowieka tam, gdzie jego miejsce.

Dean wyciąga z kieszeni nóż, rozcinając skórę na przedramieniu. Nacina głęboko, mrucząc słowa zaklęcia, a oślepiające, niebieskie światło wybucha z jego rany, a gdy zaczyna unosić się w stronę nieba, uderza w barierę gęstego, czerwonego dymu, który pojawił się znikąd. 

— Witajcie, chłopcy. — Crowley mówi gładko, tuż za ich plecami. — Bobby Singer, ciebie rozpoznam wszędzie.

— Daj mu odejść — warczy Dean. — On nie należy do Piekła.

— Należy, jeśli ja tak zdecyduję.

Dean robi krok w stronę demona, z mordem w oczach, a Sam staje koło niego sekundę później. Crowley unosi dłoń, odrzucając ich na drzewa, unieruchamiając parę stóp nad ziemią. Dym, który więzi Bobby'ego zaczyna wściekle wirować, ściągając jego duszę w dół. W połowie drogi, zatrzymuje się równie gwałtownie.

— Co jest? — Crowley krzywi się.

Naomi pojawia się z trzepotem skrzydeł.   
— Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę. Winchesterowie uwolnili właśnie niewinną duszę z Piekła, którą ty niesłusznie próbujesz ściągnąć do siebie z powrotem.

— Jesteś po ich stronie, Naomi? Nie znasz tych dwóch, zanim się obejrzysz, zamkną cię w klatce.

— Mam jedynie nadzieję, że zamkną cię na dobre, kochanie. O resztę będę się martwić później.

— Biurokrata.

Twarz Naomi wykrzywia się w furii, kiedy unosi rozjarzoną blaskiem dłoń, jej oczy wydają się płonąć. Crowley znika bez słowa, a siła przytrzymująca Sama i Deana słabnie, posyłając ich na ziemię ze zduszonym jękiem. Sam pierwszy staje na nogi, obserwując, jak Naomi odsyła łunę czerwonego dymu, która więzi duszę Bobby'ego jak zakładnika. Niebieskie światło wiruje w stronę nocnego nieba i rozpływa się między chmurami. Naomi uśmiecha się do Sama.

— Mówiłam ci, że możesz na mnie liczyć, Sam — mówi i także znika.

Dean chwieje się, kiedy staje prosto.   
— Co to było, do diabła? Naomi? Jak ten anioł, który zrobił pranie mózgu Casowi?

— Opowiem ci później — obiecuje, ostentacyjnie wgapiając się w ramię Deana, które wciąż świeci.

— No ja myślę. Dobra, kończmy tę Próbę i zwróćmy Benny'emu ciało — waha się. — Bo wziąłeś ze sobą jego ciało, prawda?

— W bagażniku.

— Dobrze. — Dean wyciąga z kieszeni kawałek papieru z Enochiańskim zaklęciem, które odczytuje na głos.

Sam spodziewa się kolejnego zduszonego okrzyku bólu i rozbłysku światła pod jego skórą, tak samo jak poprzednim razem. Nie spodziewa się jednak Deana krzyczącego z bólu i upadającego na kolana. Światło wybucha pod jego skórą, jarząc się mocniej niż ostatnio. Dean chwyta swój nadgarstek, z twarzą wykrzywioną w agonii. 

— Dean? Mów do mnie!

— W porządku — sapie Dean. — Wszystko w porządku… — Sam łapie go za ramiona, kiedy zwija się z jękiem. Dopiero gdy światło gaśnie, jest w stanie się wyprostować. Jego twarz lśni od potu. — Nic mi nie jest. Już po wszystkim — mówi, ale nie poluźnia uchwytu.

— Dean?

— Daj mi chwilę. — Wciąż ciężko oddycha, nie patrząc na Sama. — Dlaczego jeszcze nie wyciągnąłeś Benny'ego z bagażnika? 

— Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest?

— Jasne, Sam. Po prostu ten dzień był cholernie męczący.

Sam niechętnie wraca do auta, by wyciągnąć ciało Benny'ego. Robi to tak delikatnie, jak tylko może, ale wampir okazuje się być dość masywnym gościem, więc pomimo swoich starań Sam jest pewny, że załatwił mu właśnie parę dodatkowych siniaków. Za jego plecami Dean rozcina sobie drugie ramię, płynnie recytując po łacinie.

— Mówiłem ci, że chcę tam zostać. — Benny siada z pomrukiem i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

— A ja ci powiedziałem, że mam to w dupie — mówi Dean.

— Nie pasuję tu, Dean. Nie należę do tego świata.

— No to zaczniesz. Wracasz ze mną i Samem. Bez dyskusji, Benny. Straciłem zbyt wielu przyjaciół, nie mogę stracić także ciebie.

Sam przełyka ciężko, czując ukłucie zazdrości. _Dean ma w sobie wystarczająco dużo miłości by się nią podzielić_ , gani się. _Nie jesteś już dzieckiem, możesz się podzielić._  
— Mamy wolny pokój w Bunkrze, jeśli chcesz. Jest też sporo do zrobienia, więc przyda nam się twoja pomoc.

Dean i Benny gapią się na niego, obaj zaskoczeni, jednak zdziwienie Deana szybko przemija, zastąpione radością. Sam czuje przyjemne ciepło, rozgrzewające go od środka.

— To bardzo miłe z waszej strony. — Benny powoli kiwa głową. — Pozwólcie mi tylko skoczyć na szybkie zakupy. Przyjadę do was za parę dni.

Dean z pomrukiem wstaje na nogi, usilnie starając się nie trząść.   
— To obietnica, słyszysz? Jeśli nie przywleczesz tam tyłka do końca tygodnia, zacznę cię szukać.

— Masz to jak w banku, szefie. — Wampir uśmiecha, wstając z nieludzką gracją. Odwraca się do Sama, uchylając kapelusza i znika w ciemnościach. 

— Wracamy do domu. Ty prowadzisz. — Dean pociera swoje skronie, krzywiąc się.

— Trzymasz się?

— Taa, to tylko ból głowy. Nic mi nie będzie.

Sam sądzi, że Dean zasnął, jak tylko wjechali na drogę. Spogląda co chwilę na brata, którego profil oświetla blask ulicznych lamp. Cienie pod jego oczami są ciemniejsze, jego skóra bledsza, zmarszczki głębsze. Próby zaczęły go osłabiać, a dzisiejsza jakże odświeżająca wycieczka wszystko pogorszyła. A Sam boleśnie chce mu pomóc. Zbyt wiele razy siedział bezczynnie na ławce, podczas gdy jego brat dźwigał ciężar świata. _Nienawidzi_ tego, nienawidzi niepokoju, który rozsadza mu kości, nienawidzi patrzeć, jak jego brat cierpi.  
Kiedy był mały, Dean całował jego siniaki i skaleczenia, by odegnać ból. Teraz Sam dałby wszystko, by móc oddać tę przysługę; ale jest świadom, że Dean mu na to nigdy nie pozwoli.

— Patrz na drogę, Sammy — mruczy Dean.

— Myślałem, że zasnąłeś.

— Mam dość nieciekawe sny.

— Przepraszam, że musiałeś tam wrócić. — Sam czuje rosnącą gulę w gardle.

Dean milczy całą minutę.   
— Prawie tam zostałem — mówi tak cicho, że Samowi prawie to umyka. — Gdyby nie to, że musiałem wyciągnąć Bobby'ego…

— Dlaczego? — Coś w klatce piersiowej Sama skręca się boleśnie.

— W Czyśćcu jest pewna czystość. Walka, zabijanie… to brutalne, ale czyste. Żadnych moralnych rozterek. Wiedziałem, czym byłem i co robiłem. Nie musiałem się o nic martwić.

— Masz na myśli, że nie musiałeś się o nikogo martwić — mówi Sam gorzko.

— Sammy… 

— Nie, łapię, o co chodzi. Anioły, wampiry, są potężne, są użyteczne. A ja… ja jestem tylko młodszym bratem, prawda? Którym zawsze trzeba się opiekować. Jestem wyłącznie obowiązkiem.

— Dobra, zatrzymaj się — mówi stanowczo Dean. — Wyłącz silnik.

— Nie.

— Sam. Wyłącz, kurwa, ten silnik. Teraz.

Dean sięga do kierownicy, więc Sam, chcąc uniknąć ryzyka rozbicia się o najbliższe drzewo, zjeżdża na pobocze i gasi silnik. Gapi się prosto przez przednią szybę, nie mogąc znieść ciężaru spojrzenia Deana. Nagle jest śmiesznie bliski łez.

— Naprawdę tak sądzisz? — pyta Dean, zwracając się w jego stronę. 

— Wolałeś zostać w świecie potworów niż wrócić do mnie — wykrztusza Sam, zasłaniając usta dłonią. — Co powinienem myśleć?

— Sam. Sammy. — Głos Deana jest zdławiony, kiedy mówi, więc Sam patrzy na niego zaskoczony. Dean potrząsa głową. — Jest tylko jedna rzecz, która trzyma mnie przy życiu. Która zawsze mnie trzymała. Nie waż się myśleć, że istnieje cokolwiek, co przełożyłbym nad ciebie. Nigdy tak nie było, nigdy.

— Cas… Benny… — Sam wypuszcza drżący oddech.

— To przyjaciele. Cholera, są jak rodzina. Ale ty… Sam, koch… — urywa w połowie, patrząc się w okno. — Zbyt mocno. Taka jest prawda.

Rumieniec rozlewa się na skórze Sama, zostawiając go drżącego. Nie wierzy, że zaraz to zrobi, jeszcze sekunda i się podda, więc zbiera w sobie całą odwagę na jaką go stać i wyciąga dłoń, zaciskając ją na udzie Deana, sunąc kciukiem wzdłuż szwu.

— Zawsze.

Źrenice Deana są cholernie rozszerzone, kiedy lekko przechyla głowę, wpatrując się w dłoń Sama. Oblizuje usta i pyta niepewnie:  
— To nawiązanie do _Harry’ego Pottera_?

— Wiedziałem, że przeczytałeś je wszystkie. — Sam przesuwa się na brzeg siedzenia, zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

Przestrzeń między nimi maleje, wibrując z napięcia. Obaj oddychają szybko, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Sam pragnął tego, marzył o tym od tak dawna; samotna droga powrotna w środku nocy, Dean tak otwarty i bezbronny naprzeciw niego. Zapach potu, sosen i krwi, adrenalina buzująca pod jego skórą. Powoli, bardzo powoli Dean podnosi swoją dłoń, wyglądając na ogłuszonego.

Czar pryska, gdy Deanem, targają konwulsje, a jego dłoń odruchowo zasłania usta, gdy kaszle. 

— Jezu Chryste, nic ci nie jest?

— W porządku — sapie Dean znów kaszląc. — Mamy tu jakąś wodę?

— W bagażniku. Przyniosę.

Samowi udaje się wygrzebać z bagażnika do połowy opróżnioną butelkę. Kiedy wdrapuje się na siedzenie kierowcy, Dean zawzięcie wyciera swoje dłonie o dżinsy.

— Dzięki. — Bierze łyk wody i z westchnieniem osuwa się na siedzeniu. — Kurwa, to bolało.

— Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest?

— To pewnie wyziewy siarki. To mi właśnie podarowała jednodniowa wycieczka do Piekła. —Dean zamyka oczy. — Jestem wrakiem. Obudź mnie, kiedy będziesz potrzebował przerwy.

Sam patrzy na swojego brata przez długi moment, zmartwiony, czując, jak radość i pragnienie rozsadzają jego klatkę piersiową. Przekręca kluczyk w stacyjce, z łatwością wprowadzając Impalę na drogę, zabierając ich do domu.


	3. Szare ściany, Szare włosy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest i kolejny rozdział! Trochę to zajęło, ale ten był dla mnie wyjątkowo krwawy ;p Był zwrot, którego sama, za Chiny, nie mogłam przetłumaczyć. W każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Rozdział dla tych, którzy są spragnieni właściwego Wincestu!
> 
> Beta od zgodności z oryginałem: winchesters_soulmate  
> Beta od poprawności językowej: McDanno_Rulz  
> Obie Panie wykonały kawał dobrej roboty!
> 
> Życzę udanej lektury. ;p

Benny zapukał do drzwi bunkra dwa dni później i to Sam był tym, który go wpuścił.  
  
— Hej — powiedział wampir, patrząc nieufnie.  
  
— Wejdź do środka. — Sam kiwnął mu głową, stojąc w przejściu. Łagodne napięcie w ramionach go nie opuszczało. — Dean będzie zadowolony, że przyszedłeś. Myślę, że częściowo sądził, że znów zetniesz sobie głowę.  
  
— Nah, obiecałem. Musiałem tylko zrobić małe zakupy. — Benny poklepał torbę, którą ściskał.— Zgaduję, że wy dwaj nie macie tu zapasu A+.  
  
— Skąd ty to…  
  
— Bank krwi, Sam. Nie martw się, wciąż trzymam się z dala od złych nawyków. — Benny zagwizdał z uznaniem, kiedy weszli na balkon pokoju narad.  — Cholernie dużo miejsca tu macie.  
  
— Dean? — Żadnej odpowiedzi. Sam pokierował Bennego w stronę  kuchni. — Prawdopodobnie jest w swoim pokoju. Dużo śpi, od kiedy wrócił z Czyśćca.  
  
— Jak się trzyma?  
  
— Szczerze? Nie za dobrze. Ciągle kaszle, a jego refleks jest do bani. Przyłapałem go wczoraj, jak trenował na strzelnicy, był poważnie wkurwiony, ponieważ nie mógł trafić w cel. — Sam westchnął, wskazując na lodówkę. — Rozgość się.  
  
Benny pokiwał w podziękowaniu i zaczął wypakowywać torebki z krwią. Odwracają się, kiedy słyszą szuranie w przejściu, w którym pojawił się Dean owinięty szlafrokiem, z włosami sterczącymi na wszystkie strony.  
  
— Benny — powiedział i ziewnął. Jego głos był głęboki od snu. — Dobrze cię widzieć, stary.  
  
— Ciebie też, szefie. — Benny podszedł, by go uściskać, po czym zmarszczył brwi. — Dean, potrzebujesz lekarza.  
  
— Co się dzieje? — Sam zmaterializował się przy nich.  
  
— Czuję krew w jego oddechu.  
  
Dean odepchnął go, zirytowany.

— Stary, właśnie wstałem. Poranny oddech…  
  
— Mogę pić moje posiłki z plastikowych opakowań, ale wciąż jestem wampirem.  
  
— Dean? — zapytał Sam, przełykając. — Powiedz mi, co się dzieje, albo zabieram cię do szpitala.  
  
— Wiesz, co się dzieje. — Dean wyciągnął kubek i nalał sobie kawy. — I lekarz nic tu nie pomoże. Cas mnie już zbadał i powiedział, że nie może mnie naprawić.  
  
— Kiedy?  
  
— Przed jego ostatnim zniknięciem. Po prostu muszę skończyć te próby, to wszystko. — Rozlana kawa parzy go w dłoń, gdy odstawia kubek na blat, przeklinając.  
  
— Pomijając fakt, że Kevin zaginął, a my wciąż nie wiemy, jaka jest trzecia próba. — Sam podszedł do zlewu, odkręcając zimną wodę i mocząc w niej szmatkę, po czym wepchnął ją w dłoń brata. — Musisz mi pozwolić zaopiekować się tobą, Dean. Chociaż raz, dla odmiany, pozwól mi się tobą zaopiekować.  
  
— Masz ochotę pobawić się w niańkę, Sammy?  
  
W głosie Deana była złośliwa nuta. Nagle Nagle Sam cofnął się myślami do ich drogi powrotnej z Maine, do gwałtownie rosnącego napięcia między nimi . Jego spojrzenie pada na usta Deana. Tak blisko, był tak blisko, wystarczyłoby, że Sam pochyliłby się tylko trochę do przodu i…  
  
Benny zamknął z hukiem drzwi lodówki.

— Więc mówiłeś coś o pokoju.  
  
— Oprowadzę cię — mówi Dean, odchodząc.  
  
Sam przełknął westchnienie i poszedł do swojej łazienki, by spędzić chwilę sam na sam, po czym wrócił do biblioteki. Powiadomienie o nadchodzącym mailu wyświetliło się na jego laptopie.  
  
— Chłopaki! — krzyknął — Wiadomość od Kevina!  
  
— Nareszcie — powiedział Dean, kiedy wszedł z Bennym do pomieszczenia. — Gdzie on jest, do cholery?  
  
Sam kliknął na plik z wideo, w którym pojawiła się zmęczona twarz Kevina na tle metalowych ścian łodzi Gartha.  
  
— Sam, Dean. — Głos proroka był zmęczony, charczał niewyraźnie. — Nagrałem tę wiadomość na zdalnym serwerze, tak by mógł automatycznie wysłać ją do was, gdybym nie zrestartował go poleceniem głosowym raz na tydzień. Co znaczy, że nie zrobiłem tego w tym tygodniu. A jest tylko jeden powód, dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem. Więc jeśli to oglądacie, to znaczy, że ja…  
  
Sam poczuł, jak jego żołądek wywraca się na drugą stronę. To była ich wina. Powinni lepiej opiekować się dzieciakiem. A przecież Kevin powiedział im, prosto z mostu, że Crowley był blisko, a oni zwyczajnie to zignorowali. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Benny kładzie swoją dłoń na ramieniu Deana. Jego brat stał sztywno, jak wykuty z kamienia.  
  
— Wysłałem wam wszystkie moje notatki i tłumaczenia — mówiło nagranie. — Załączam też linki. Musicie, chłopaki, spróbować sami odgadnąć resztę. Przepraszam. Wiem, że to była moja praca, ale nie mogłem… Przepraszam.  
  
Ekran na powrót zrobił się czarny.  
  
Dean wyszarpnął się spod ręki Bennego i chwycił lampkę ze stołu, ciskając nią przez pokój.  
  
— Hej, spokojnie, bracie. — Benny sięgnął po niego, ale Sam potrząsnął głową i Dean odszedł bez słowa.  
  
— Daj mu trochę ochłonąć— powiedział Sam.  


— Wiesz, że on teraz będzie się zadręczał, że to jego wina? — Benny rzucił mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.  
  
— Dobrze znam „kompleks męczennika” mojego brata, dzięki — powiedział Sam ostro, siadając przy laptopie. — To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy kogoś straciliśmy. Będzie się zadręczał przez tydzień, potem wypijemy parę drinków, a ja przekonam go, że obaj jesteśmy odpowiedzialni, ale prawdziwym winowajcą jest… cóż, w tym przypadku to Crowley. Potem będzie zafiksowany na punkcie załatwienia Crowleya, nad czym, swoją drogą, pracujemy, potem to będzie kolejna cegiełka na liście jego grzechów.  
  
— To jest wasza najlepsza forma terapii?  
  
Sam poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Emocje, które czuł: żal, poczucie winy i zazdrość, znalazły swój cel  w Bennym.  
  
— Robiłem to całe moje życie. Myślisz, że parę miesięcy wspólnej walki w Czyśćcu znaczy, że znasz mojego brata lepiej? Więc pewnie, droga wolna! Ale nie przybiegaj do mnie z płaczem, kiedy da ci w pysk!  
  
Benny powoli kiwnął głową i opuścił bibliotekę. Sam przeczesał dłońmi włosy, ciężko przełykając, gdy zamykał wideo od Kevina i zaczął ściągać notatki proroka. Właśnie tak działali: Dean walczył, Sam pracował.  
  
Kiedy Sam znów zobaczył Deana i Bennego, obaj mieli nowy zestaw siniaków, ale Dean nie był całkowicie zamknięty w sobie tak jak zwykle. Spojrzał ponad stertami wydruków, które zaśmiecały stoły w bibliotece i uniósł brew.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, że coś z tego rozumiesz, Sammy, ponieważ dla mnie to wygląda jak Klingoński.  
  
Sam wyprostował się, wypuszczając zmęczone westchnienie.

— Sądzę, że Kevin używał swoich własnych skrótów  oraz kodu. Nie jestem nawet w stanie stwierdzić, w jakiej kolejności tabliczka powinna być odczytywana. Jak dotąd jedyną wskazówką, jaką mam, jest to. — Wyciągnął zdjęcie czterech połączonych ze sobą okręgów wokół trójkąta. — Ten symbol? Kevin podpisał go jako podpis Skryby Boga. Pojawia się za każdym razem, gdy Metatron zostawia edytorskie uwagi.  
  
— Dobra, i co z tego? — Dean usiadł, patrząc tępo na zdjęcie.  
  
— Wydaje mi się, że już to widziałem. Dawno temu. Na jednym z kursów humanistyki na Stanford.  
  
— Uczyli was bożego słowa na Stanford?  
  
— To był przegląd sztuki rdzennych mieszkańców Ameryki. Benny, mógłbyś podać mi tę książkę, która jest na półce za tobą? Nie, ta po lewej. — Sam przerzucił kartki. — Mam, tutaj. Ten symbol należał do małego plemienia w Kolorado. Plemię Dwóch Rzek. Najbliższym tłumaczeniem tego symbolu było… „Wysłannik Boga”. — Spojrzał w górę, uradowany. — „Wysłannik Boga”? Dean, musimy tam jechać.  
  
— Bo masz przeczucie? Co mówią notatki Kevina?  
  
— Nie ma szans, żebym zrozumiał coś, czego prorok nie potrafił. Mówię ci, że najpierw musimy zaleźć Metatrona, który to napisał.  
  
— Twierdzisz, że boży sekretarz ukrywa się wraz z grupą Indian? — zapytał Benny, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
  
— Tak właśnie twierdzę — powiedział stanowczo Sam.  
  
Dean odepchnął się niepewnie od stołu.

— W porządku. Chodźmy sprawdzić ten trop.  
  
Zostawili Bennego w bunkrze z przekonaniem, że jeśli znajdą Metatrona, mało prawdopodobnym było, aby był fanem wampirzej natury. Sam starał się nie pokazywać po sobie zbyt wielkiej radości z powodu nieobecności Bennego. To nie było tak, że nie lubił gościa. Jeśli miał być szczery, jeśli spotkaliby się w innych okolicznościach (i bez kłów), zapewne świetnie by się dogadali. Ale relacja Bennego z Deanem była nieskomplikowana w sposób, w jaki Sam chciałby, aby jego relacja z bratem była. Co znaczy, że gdy Dean był zły i rozżalony, Benny pozwalał mu traktować się jak worek treningowy. Dean nigdy nie mógłby otworzyć się na Sama w ten sposób, z pewnością nie ze wspomnieniem tego, jak obaj dali sobie po pyskach podczas kłótni o krew demonów. Benny zmusił Sama do pogodzenia się ze świadomością, że nie mógł zrobić wszystkiego i być wszystkim dla swojego brata. Nieważne, jak bardzo tego pragnął. To bolało.  
  
Podróż była cichsza niż zwykle. Dean zasnął bardzo szybko, więc Sam ściszył muzykę, żeby nie przeszkadzała bratu. Dopiero gdy zgasił silnik na parkingu przy hotelu „Dwie  Rzeki”, Dean się poruszył.  
  
— Jesteśmy na miejscu?  
  
— Tak. — Sam przyjrzał się uważnie przez przednią szybę kamiennemu budynkowi. — Ładne miejsce.  
  
— Słyszysz to?

— Co?

— To trochę jak szumy uszne. Prawdopodobnie nic takiego. Chodźmy się zameldować. — Dean pogmerał palcem w uchu, marszcząc nos.

  
  
Hol był ciemny, a bar opustoszały. Sam rzucił okiem na rejestr gości, ostatnia osoba zameldowała się tu w 2006 roku.  
  
— Jakim cudem ten hotel jeszcze funkcjonuje? — wymruczał do Deana, kiedy wchodzili do windy.  
  
— Co? — zapytał Dean głośno. — Stary, jedyne co słyszę to ten gwizd.  
  
— Masz gorączkę. Może powinieneś położyć się na chwilę. — Sam przyłożył dłoń do jego czoła.  
  
— Próbujesz zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka, Sammy? — Dean zerknął na niego, puszczając oczko.  
  
— Słabe, stary. Chodź, tędy.  
  
Przeciągnął Deana przez cały korytarz, aż do ich pokoju. Gdy go puścił, ten potknął się lekko i usiadł ciężko na łóżku stojącym najbliżej drzwi. Sam uniósł brew.  
  
— Serio? Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie walczyć, jeśli coś tu przyjdzie?  
  
— Nadal mogę strzelać.  
  
Sam rzucił ich bagaże i zaczął w nich szperać, szukając swojego laptopa.

 — Kłamiesz tak dobrze, że sam nie wiesz, co jest prawdą, a dół, który sobie kopiesz, niedługo zajdzie wodą.  
  
— Yhym — mruknął Dean, przeglądając minibarek. — Chcesz coś?  
  
— Nie powinieneś pić przy podniesionej temperaturze — sprzeciwił się Sam. — Poza tym, jesteś w stanie pić więcej?  
  
— Jestem skłonny spróbować. Poważnie, stary, ten dźwięk doprowadza mnie do szału. Muszę jakoś odwrócić swoją uwagę.  
  
Sam potrząsnął głową i umościł się przy zagłówku drugiego łóżka. Przekopywał się przez hotelowy zapis gości, znajdując wciąż aktualne zameldowanie na pana Marva Smitha w pokoju 366, który oprócz rezerwacji miał cotygodniowe zamówienia z Amazon i link do muzeum Plemienia Dwóch Rzek. Ich strona o historii opisywała potężnego przywódcę, który przeniósł swoje plemię na ten  teren, prowadzony przez świętego posłańca Wielkiego Ducha. W zamian za ochronę zażądał opowieści. Sam zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, do czego posłańcowi Boga były one potrzebne, ale jego rozważania przerwał Dean, który prawie wlazł mu na kolana.  
  
— Ej! — odsunął laptopa na bezpieczną odległość i mocno chwycił pochylającego się brata, który teraz trącił whiskey . — Spokojnie.  


— Sam, chcę, żebyś mi coś obiecał. - Dean złapał go za nadgarstek.  
  
— Co? — Sam wlepił wzrok w ich złączoną skórę, ale wyraz twarzy jego brata zabił całe rosnące podniecenie. — Nie. Wiem, co zamierzasz powiedzieć, i od razu ci mówię, że nie ma szans. Przejdziesz przez to.  
  
— Mógłbyś wrócić do Stanford, mieć życie. Prawdziwe życie.  
  
— To jest moje życie. Rodzinny biznes, pamiętasz?  
  
— Sammy…  
  
— Nie! Wciąż starasz się stworzyć jakieś perfekcyjne zakończenie dla mnie, ale co z moim perfekcyjnym zakończeniem, Dean? Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiałeś się, czego ja naprawdę chcę? Nigdy cię nie prosiłem, żebyś sprzedał za mnie swoją duszę i z pewnością nie prosiłem cię, żebyś poddawał się tym próbom. Więc nic ci nie muszę obiecywać.  
  
Dean skrzywił się.

— Jesteś niewdzięcznym draniem, wiesz o tym?  
  
— Zamknij się! Po prostu się zamknij! — Sam złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął. Dean próbował odepchnąć się od jego piersi, ale był teraz słaby, za słaby, aby uwolnić się z uścisku Sama. — Moje perfekcyjne zakończenie uwzględnia ciebie, ty dupku! Wszystkie moje zakończenia obejmują ciebie. Nie chcę mieć żony i dzieci, ani cholernego bujanego fotela na ganku. Jesteś wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem. Więc jeśli chcesz, żebym był szczęśliwy, musisz być przy mnie.  
  
Dean spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i oblizał usta. Widząc to, Sam poczuł, jak jego żołądek się zaciska. Nie był w stanie do niego dotrzeć. Jak mógł uzmysłowić Deanowi, że świat Sama zaczyna się i kończy na nim? A z resztą, pieprzyć to… całe to gadanie o szczęśliwych zakończeniach, a to było coś o, czym marzył od lat…  
  
Przyciągnął do siebie Deana i gorączkowo pocałował te perfekcyjne usta. Kąt był nierówny, czuł pod ustami dołeczek w policzku Deana. Spróbował znów, delikatniej tym razem. Dean jeszcze raz bezskutecznie pchnął pierś Sama i wtedy z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk. Nagle, o niebiosa, Sam również był całowany i było to dalekie od delikatności.  
  
Sam widział, jak Dean całuje setki dziewczyn  w setkach różnych knajp i przydrożnych barów. Widział pocałunki łagodne, brutalne, pocałunki powolne oraz wyobrażał sobie siebie samego jako odbiorcę ich wszystkich. Ale to, to było coś nowego. Dean całował go z potrzebą, z jaką nie całował żadnej z tych dziewczyn. Tak jakby tonął, a Sam był jego powietrzem. Obrócił się, ani razu nie odrywając od niego ust, aż siedział okrakiem na Samie. Objął dłońmi jego twarz, ustawiając ją pod odpowiednim kątem i całując, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.  
  
Sam płonął, żar bijący od dotyku jego brata był cudownie palący. Dean smakował whiskey, solą i zapachem skór. Ich języki ocierały się o siebie, wymagające i pełne głodu. Napięcie przeszło przez jego mięśnie, zostawiając falę podniecenia głęboko w jego wnętrzu, stapiając ich ze sobą. Wbił palce w biodra Deana, unosząc je i opuszczając na twardą linię swojej erekcji. Dean przerwał pocałunek ze zduszonym okrzykiem, odrzucając głowę w tył. Sam przeciągnął językiem po długiej kolumnie jasnej skóry, rozkoszując się uczuciem jednodniowego zarostu.  
  
— Sammy, Boże…  


— Zostań ze mną. — Sam wsunął dłoń pomiędzy nich, obejmując erekcję Deana przez jeansy.  
  
— Kurwa! — Dean zatrząsł się i pchnął biodra do przodu, szukając większego nacisku. — Chciałem tego od tak dawna, braciszku. Chciałem ciebie.  
  
— Możesz mnie mieć. — Sam szarpnął gwałtownie za guzik spodni, odpinając go. Wsunął rękę do środka, zaciskając ją wokół gorącej główki penisa Deana. — Jestem cały twój.  
  
— Oh, kurwa, Sam, proszę, kurwa, mocniej, Sam, mocniej…  
  
Sam odchylił się, chłonąc widok brata napierającego na jego rękę, z twarzą wykrzywioną z przyjemności. Ciężko było mu myśleć o czymkolwiek innym prócz Deana, który wyglądał pięknie na jego kolanach. Zbliżając się do końca, w rozmytym technikolorze, była to obietnica spełnienia się wszystkich jego fantazji, które kiedykolwiek pozbawiły go tchu. Pragnienie to przetoczyło się przez jego nerwy, trafiając wprost do jego podbrzusza.

  
— Kocham cię — wymruczał w zagłębienie szyi Deana, zlizując z niego krople potu. — Potrzebuję cię przy mnie. We mnie.  
  
— Kurwa, tak — wyjęczał Dean, zaciskając pięści na koszuli Sama. — Sammy! Jestem tak blisko…  
  
Dean doszedł z dźwiękiem, jakby całe powietrze uszło z jego płuc. Przez moment trwał tak, z plecami wygiętymi w łuk, rozchylonymi ustami i włosami wilgotnymi od potu. Wyglądał jak okaz wyuzdanego piękna. Ostre i obezwładniające uczucie miłości uderzyło w Sama, gdy doszedł z jękiem ulgi. Nagle Dean, bez uprzedzenia, osunął się na jego pierś, emanując gorącem.

— Uff. — Sam odsunął się. — Stary, przygniatasz mnie.  
  
Cisza. Zmartwienie przebiło się przez otępiającą mgłę przyjemności. Sam sięgnął do twarzy Deana. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego policzki były zaczerwienione. Pot perlił się na jego skroniach i pod nosem. Sam obrócił go na bok i złapał za nadgarstek, sprawdzając puls. Był znacznie przyśpieszony, co było do przewidzenia w takich okolicznościach, ale nie zwalniał.  
  
— Dean? — Sam lekko potrząsnął ramieniem brata. — Dean!  
  
Cholera. Fizyczny wysiłek przy już podniesionej temperaturze prawdopodobnie nie był najlepszym pomysłem. Później będzie to sobie wyrzucał. Teraz musiał zbić gorączkę Deana, zanim jego brat się usmaży.  
  
Sam zaniósł go do wanny i odkręcił kran z możliwie najzimniejszą wodą. Następnie pobiegł do maszyny z lodem stojącej na korytarzu, używając ręcznika jako prowizorycznego wiaderka i gubiąc w drodze powrotnej parę kostek lodu. Dean wciąż był nieprzytomny. Wsypał lód do wanny i ochlapał gorącą twarz brata.  
  
— No dalej, już. Obudź się — wychrypiał, jeszcze raz sprawdzając puls. Zwolnił? Nie wiedział. Nie mógł też stwierdzić, czy jego temperatura spadła. Jak długo powinien czekać, zanim będzie musiał wezwać pogotowie?  O Boże! Co jeśli zabił swojego brata seksem? Przełknął rosnącą histerię i polał czoło Deana większą ilością zimnej wody. — Musisz się obudzić, proszę. No dalej, wróć do mnie.  
  
Z niekontrolowanym drgnięciem, Dean otworzył oczy i usiadł, łapiąc z trudem powietrze.  
  
— Jezu Chryste! — wczepił się w bok wanny, trzęsąc się.  
  
Sam zarzucił ręcznik na jego ramiona i objął go. — Skoczyła ci temperatura. Musiałem zbić gorączkę, przepraszam.  
  
— On tu jest. — Dean nie słuchał. — Metatron jest tutaj, wiem to, słyszę go. W jakiś sposób jestem z nim połączony.  
  
Sam zrobił krok w tył, zmuszając się do zapanowania nad myślami. Seks i bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią czy coś podobnego z pewnością nie były dla jego brata pierwszorzędnymi sprawami.

— Myślę, że jest w hotelu. Pokój 366.  
  
— Chodźmy. — Dean zatoczył się w kierunku drzwi.  
  
— Hej, hej. — Sam stanął w przejściu. — Jesteś chory.  
  
— I nie poczuję się lepiej, dopóki to nie zostanie zrobione.  
  
— Rozumiem, ale najpierw załóż jakieś suche ciuchy.  
  
Dean ustąpił niechętnie, chociaż potrzebował pomocy Sama, gdy okazało się, że naciągnięcie spodni na stojąco stało się czymś w rodzaju wyzwania. Sam skorzystał z okazji i przebrał własne poplamione spodnie. Dean spojrzał na niego pustym wzrokiem. Mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czując obrzydliwy ucisk w żołądku, czy to wszystko było jednorazowym incydentem wywołanym gorączką, zatartym przez delirium i utratę przytomności.  
  
— Powinienem wziąć cię na ostry dyżur — powiedział, kiedy Dean ostatecznie uprał się, żeby iść _teraz_.  
  
— Taa, jestem pewien, że są na bieżąco z tym, jak leczyć ludzi przechodzących próby. — Dean wybył na korytarz, opierając się o ścianę. — To dziwne, stary. Wciąż mam te przebłyski wspomnień z naszego dzieciństwa. Miałem w zwyczaju czytać ci „Rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu”, pamiętasz?  
  
Sam wyciągnął rękę, aby podtrzymać chwiejącego się Deana.

— Właściwie to tak. Był tam obrazek pojedynkującego się Sir Lancelota. Zawsze myślałem, że był tobą.  
  
— Mną? — Dean zatrzymał się, blednąc.  
  
— Obaj byliście wojownikami walczącymi ze złem. Bohaterami, wiesz? Plus cała ta słabość do kobiet.   
  
— Chciałem nim być— powiedział Dean miękko. — Cholernie. Ale wiedziałem, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry.  
  
— Dean. Jesteś najlepszym łowcą, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Lepszym niż ja, lepszym niż tata.  
  
Dean potrząsnął głową, krzywiąc się przez ruch.

— Jest we mnie za dużo mroku. Ale te próby… one mnie zmieniają. Wypełniają światłem. Jeśli będę musiał iść…  
  
— Nigdzie nie idziesz.  
  
— W końcu wszyscy umrzemy, Sam. Jeśli umrę pełen światła… cóż. O nic lepszego nie mógłbym prosić.  
  
Uśmiech Deana, jasny, odważny i cholernie zadowolony z myśli o spłonięciu żywcem, sprawił, że Samowi chciało się płakać, przywalić w ścianę, albo trzymać brata blisko siebie, tak aby nic już nigdy nie mogło go skrzywdzić. Cała ta rozmowa „I żyli długo i szczęśliwie” i to, co potem nastąpiło… zapomniane, stracone. Jedyne co miał Sam to wspomnienie i zwijanie się z bólu.  
  
Dean wzdrygnął się, jedną ręką sięgając do ucha, i chwiejnym krokiem ruszył przez korytarz. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pana Smitha, ani trochę nie zaskakując tym Sama.  
  
— Gotowy?  
  
— Może lepiej będzie, jeśli pozwolisz mi iść pierwszemu — zasugerował Sam.  
  
Dean skrzywił się z niezadowolenia, robiąc krok w tył z wymyślnym gestem dłoni.

— Proszę przodem, księżniczko.  
  
Sam ostrożnie pchnął drzwi. Otworzyły się, ukazując stosy książek. Niektóre z nich prawie sięgały sufitu. Wszedł do pokoju, tak cicho jak mógł, słysząc, jak Dean potknął się za jego plecami. Okrążyli stos książek w twardej oprawie i wtedy usłyszeli odgłos, okropnie znajomy odgłos, podwójnego kliknięcia. Sam nagle zorientował się, że patrzy wprost w lufę strzelby trzymanej przez niskiego mężczyznę o siwych włosach, ubranego w kardigan. Dean spróbował wepchnąć się pomiędzy nich, ale Sam wyciągnął rękę i łatwo powstrzymał brata.  
  
— Kim jesteście? — warknął facet.  
  
— Ty jesteś Metatron — powiedział Sam, nie odpowiadając na pytanie. Dawno temu przyzwyczaił się, że anioły nie wybierają zbyt imponujących naczyń, ale wszystkie które spotkał były… cóż, szczuplejsze. Nie wspominając o ich ubiorze, który odznaczał się brakiem kardiganów.  
  
— Siadajcie — rzucił Metatron, wskazując lufą na fotel pomiędzy stertami książek. — Kto was przysłał?  
  
Dean skrzywił się i zakrył uszy.

— Nikt nas nie _przysłał_ — powiedział głośno. — Jesteśmy Winchesterami.  
  
— Stary, krzyczysz na skrybę Boga — mruknął Sam, pchając Deana na fotel, zanim się przewrócił.  
  
— Oh. — Metatron powoli obniżył lufę. — Ty rezonujesz. Podjąłeś się prób. Jesteś już daleko, gdyż zacząłeś rezonować ze słowem. Ze mną.  
  
— Ty jesteś słowem? — zapytał Sam.  
  
— Cóż, to jest źródło planu na płaszczyźnie fizycznej. Kiedy tata odszedł, archanioły przejęły władzę i zaczęły spiskować. Zdecydowały, że same będą rządzić wszechświatem, ale nie mogły nic zrobić bez słowa bożego. Więc odszedłem. Zniknąłem z radaru.  
  
— Ty dupku — powiedział Dean wolno. — Kiedy ty wsadziłeś głowę w piasek, wiesz jak wiele cierpienia było przez dupkowatość aniołów? Przez ciebie? Co z Kevinem Tranem? Był tylko dzieciakiem, dobrym dzieciakiem, który został wciągnięty w całe to anielskie gówno, kiedy został prorokiem bożego słowa. Twoim prorokiem. Powinieneś na niego uważać, ale zamiast tego zaszyłeś się tutaj, czytając książki. Teraz jest martwy przez ciebie.  
  
— Nie, nie jest. On jest… oh. Z Królem piekieł.  
  
— Co? — Sam zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Deana, nie pozwalając mu wstać. — Sprowadź go stamtąd! Sprowadź go teraz!  
  
Metatron wyglądał, jakby zabrakło mu słów. Miękki świst przeciął powietrze, gdy w fotelu pojawił się nieprzytomny Kevin. Metatron przycisnął dłoń do jego klatki piersiowej i cofnął się.  
  
— Czy… nic mu nie jest? — zapytał Dean.  
  
— Daj mu minutę.  
  
— Sam? Dean? — zapytał słabo Kevin, przytomniejąc.  
  
— Hej. — Sam położył dłoń na ramieniu proroka.  
  
— Myśleliśmy, że cię straciliśmy, dzieciaku— powiedział Dean głosem trzęsącym się z ulgi.  
  
— Jestem cały. — Kevin wyciągnął coś ze swojej kurtki. — Druga część tabliczki. Już wiem. Na czym polega trzecia próba.  
  
— Co trzeba zrobić? — zapytał Dean.  
  
— Wyleczyć  demona — odpowiedział stojący za nimi Metatron.

 

 


End file.
